jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks Multiverse
JeremyWorks Multiverse '''(JWM for short) is an open-world action-adventure video game developed by Behaviour Interactive and published by Sega and JeremySoft Studios, for Microsoft Windows, Windows 10, Windows 10 Mobile, Mac, Linux, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Plus, PlayStation 4 Slim, PlayStation 4 Pro, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Xbox One S, Xbox One X, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL, Nintendo 2DS, Nintendo 2DS XL, New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL, New Nintendo 2DS XL, Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, Jeremy NX, Jeremy Nomad, Funcom, RandomWorks L600, RandomWorks Cosmos, Greeny Arcade 256, Greeny Arcade 384, XCage, NVidia Shield, Gem Box, Steam, GOG.com, iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Apple TV, Fire TV, Fire OS, Samsung Galaxy, Samsung Galaxy Note8, Samsung Galaxy S8, Samsung Galaxy S8+, Google Nexus, iPhone X, iPad Air 2, and iPad Pro. It was released on February 7, 2018. It includes JeremyWorks franchises, as well as other franchises. The game gets a second series for the other franchises released six months after the last series. It consists of sixteenth franchises; Woody Woodpecker, Mickey Mouse, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Smallfoot, The Powerpuff Girls, Sheep in the Big City, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Captain Underpants, Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Smurfs, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Atomic Betty, Mega Man, Minecraft/''Minecraft: Story Mode'', and Ferdinand. Summary An evil organization known as "Organization Dimensional", composed of JeremyWorks' villains are going to destroy the multiverse, ten heroes (Jeremy, Tiffany, Joshua, Ottilia, Placket, Tinny, Avery, Quinn, Satin, and Bizzy) are set to save the multiverse. Gameplay The gameplay for this game plays similarity to the Kingdom Hearts series with elements from Disney Infinity, Skylanders, LEGO Dimensions, Nicktoons Unite, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, and Bayonetta. The open-world scenario is inspired by Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Super Mario Odyssey, the LEGO games, Final Fantasy XV, The Sims series and the Rockstar Games' installments with an open-world theme (however, some mature content and darker themes from the games such as human trafficking and vehicle snatching isn't present due to the game being rated T by ESRB or 12 by PEGI and to retain the game more cleaner that their counterparts, permitting the character instead to ride into other people's vehicles, similarly to The Simpsons: Hit and Run and the LEGO games). The game also takes influence from MMO games such as Club Penguin, Toontown Online, Habbo, Poptropica ''and ''Collin the Speedy Boy Online/''World''. Avatar The player mainly create and play with a avatar using a JeremyWorks Community, Facebook or Twitter account for access the game. The avatar can unlock additional clothing and accesories, vehicles, party games, unlockable characters, weapons and packs, etc. Also gains experience points and health points. Currency The main currency is JeremyWorks Dollars, which came in different types and values. * Bronze - 10 * Silver - 100 * Gold - 500 * Star - 750 * Blue - 1,000 * Purple - 1,500 * Shell - 35,000 * Money Bag - 10,000 * Red Gem - 15,000 * Yellow Gem - 20,000 * Green Gem - 40,000 * Blue Gem - 100,000 * Purple Gem - 150,000 * Pearl Gem - 500,000 * Moneybill - 1,000,000 * Purple Moneybill - 2,000,000 * Pink Moneybill - 5,000,000 * Blue Moneybill - 10,000,000 * Orange Moneybill - 50,000,000 * Diamond Gem - 100,000,000 * Insect - 150,000,000 * Red Balloon - 100,000,000,000 * Gold Balloon - 250,000,000,000 * Target Balloon - 500,000,000,000 * Bonus Balloon - 750,000,000,000 * Treasure Chest - 500,000,000,000,000,000 World Creator The World Creation mode is similar to LEGO Worlds ''and the Toy Box from ''Disney Infinity. Crazy Racer Mode The Crazy Racer Mode is similar to the Mario Kart series, Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, Diddy Kong Racing, Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Tag Team Racing, Nicktoons Racing, Cartoon Network Racing, and Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour, each cup takes the player to many racetracks from the JeremyWorks universe. Each power-up in the game are: * Nuclear Blast Bomb: The player launches a nuclear bomb that target all rivals. * Super Maximum Speed: The player drives in a higher speed. * Potion: The player throws a potion that turns the rival into a classic car that make him/her slow. * Firework Missile: The player launch a firework missile that hit the rival. * Defensive Shield Capsule: The player creates a shield around him/her for a limited time. * TNT: The player places a TNT in contact to the rival when explode. * Machine Gun: The player use a machine gun that spins the rival. * Gloves: The player summons five boxing gloves that send the rival away. * Thundertorm of Darkness: The player use a thunderstorm to shock all the rivals. * Power Soup: The player grows and became invencible by passing throgh a rival. * Toony Dollar Bonus: The player earn a extra money bills. * Squid: The player launch a squid that blocks the view to the rival. * Boomerang: The player throws a boomerang that making a rival falling. * Falling Anvil: The player sends a falling anvil to the opponent. * Mystery Capsule: The player pick a mystery capsule that reveals a random power-up. Also, each vehicles has a special attack without using a power-up. JeremyWorks Mini-Games The JeremyWorks Mini-Games serves as mini-games both Story Mode and Party Mode, each of them have a different gameplay: Battle Smash Mode Battle Smash is similar to the fighting games such as the Super Smash Bros. series, Jeremy Fight series, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, and JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash!, it allows players to fight each other using their favorite JeremyWorks character in any world by collecting items. Mean Bean Mode Mean Bean is similar to the Puyo Puyo series, it allows players against the computer or another player. When playing alone, the player can set the difficulty to one of five levels, with level one being the easiest and level five being the hardest. This feature is unlocked after the player collects twenty-one Medallions. Rescue and Defeat A mode where the player must rescue good characters and defeating enemies in each world. My Hotel The player must create, decorate and customize his/her ideal hotel and receive guests. Also, you adds extra rooms and floors. Chat A instant chat where the player can communicate with any other player while playing in Open World using letters, numbers, stickers or emojis. The only thing that cannot to do is rude or offensive worlds. Collectibles In each world, there's a lot of collectibles that unlock additional content: Experience Points Systen The Experience Pounts is a measurement used in the game, they collected when the player is awarded for completing missions, fighting enemies and for finishing levels. Each levels reward the player with JeremyWorks Dollars, packs that includes extra content (like characters, avatar clothing, packs and weapons, vehicles, My Hotel furniture, World Creator elements, emojis, JeremyWorks games, Dance-A-Thon songs, food, etc), his/her' weapon damage increased and the health bar is increased. Dance-A-Thon Dance Dance Revolution-esque minigame where the player can dancing by pressing the specific arrow/buttons or use a pointer-based motion control system (such as the Move's Orb or the Kinect sensor's hand tracker). The direction the arrow keys face corresponds to which arrow key must be pressed. The more accurately the player pressed an arrow key in relation to when an arrow passes a marker, the more points were received. If this was done enough times consecutively without missing, a streak begins, yielding more points. Each grade can be reward the player a JeremyWorks Dollar bonuses, these includes: * A+ - 50,000,000 Bonus * A -.50,000 Bonus * A- - 5,000 Bonus * B - 10,000,000 Bonus * C - 2,000 Bonus * D - 750 Bonus * F+ - 10 Bonus * F - 5 Bonus * F- - No bonus reward Adventure Worlds The Adventure Worlds are similar to those from LEGO Dimensions, they are based on different JeremyWorks world and any corresponded playable character can access to these worlds. Each of them had one JeremyWorks Prank Crate, renovations, missions, special objectives, challenges and deliveries. In each world, have exclusive collectibles named Movie Objects, which unlock film, TV show episodes, video games, comic book and novel issues, apps and extras in the Gallery Theater. Parties and Events In each year and month, the adventures worlds celebrates each party and event is released: * '''St. Valentine's Day: February 14 * St. Patrick's Day: March 17-20 * Easter: March 29-April 4 * Easter: April 10-13 * Earth Day: April 21-26 * Latin America Day: May 5-15 * Independence Day: July 4-18 * JeremyWorks Anniversary: '''September 14-October 6 * '''Halloween: October 18-November 1 * Thanksgiving: November 21-26 * Christmas: December 6-January 3 JeremyWorks Virtual Store Coming soon! Level Packs The Level Packs are unlockable levels similar to the playsets from Disney Infihity and Level Packs from LEGO Dimensions. Each of them is based on a film, a TV show episode or a exclusive content of a franchise, the icon is a "Level Pack Piece", a crystal statue which represent a franchise. Keystones Returned from LEGO Dimensions, the Keystones are now special glass plates that enable the special modes: * Shift - TBD. * Chroma - TBD. * Elemental - TBD. * Scale - TBD. * Locate - TBD. * Gravity - TBD. * Heavy Metal - TBD. * Catch - TBD. * Planting - TBD. * Light - TBD. * Groove - TBD. * Shapeshift - TBD. * Heart - TBD. * RIP - TBD. * Creation - TBD. * Phase - TBD. The Gallery Theater The Gallery Theater is a home theater-like technique where the player can watch films and TV shows, reading comic books and novels, using mobile apps, listening JeremyWorks' most popular music, building a LEGO set and take a virtual ride from JeremyWorks Land. Arcade Plaza The Arcade Plaza is a technique where the player can play different games from JeremySoft, TwinSpin, WB Games, Sega, Activision, Namco Bandai Games, Capcom and other developers. Custom Character Creation Custom character creation is similar to the Lego games with elements of Skylanders: Imaginators ''and ''Super Mario Odyssey. Buddies The Buddies are similar to Sidekicks from Disney Infinity. They help the player to defeat enemies, find treasures. They can be equipped with Gear such as weapons and helmets. Vehicles and Mounts The player can drives a transportation, while driving, can drift, tilting, backward driving and do tricks to get turbo boost. The player can fly a flying vehicle, while flying, can shoot missiles, do stunts, dodge and land in use. In addition to vehicles, the player can ride a mount, while riding, can jump, sprint, attack and a special ability. Cooking Cooking is a technique used by Buddies to cook and later put in the fridge by the player. Once rest in the fridge, the player can pick-up a food item, which he/she can eat it to increase his/her stats. Each food have different classes: grains, diary-based, soups, snack, sandwiches, baked goods, fruits, vegetables, seafood, meat-based and sweets. Missions In every adventure world, you find missions that corresponding on each NPC's head Power Tower Base A USB technology that can be connected to the PC or the console, it can fit the fellow accesories to unlock content: * Figures - They can unlock themed clothing iterns to the avatar. * Tokens - They can unlock special abilities, character costumes, summons and events. * JeremyWorks Parks Band - They can unlock additional JeremyWorks Parks-themed content. * Diecast Vehicles - They can unlock additional ground and air vehicles * Experience Packs - They can give the player bonus experience points and some JeremyWorks dollar bonuses. * Keychains - They can unlock additional buddies. * Accesories - They can unlock additional weapons, food items and packs. Collection Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Franchises See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Franchises Characters See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of characters Adventure Worlds See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Adventure Worlds Levels Coming soon! Achievements Coming soon! Vehicles and Mounts Ground Vehicles See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of Ground Vehicles Air Vehicles See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of Air Vehicles Mounts See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of Mounts Merchandise See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Merchandise and Accesories Enemies See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Enemies Avatar Items See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of Avatar Items Buddies See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Buddies Main Hub See ''JeremyWorks Multiverse/House Portal'' JeremyWorks Pranks Crates See JeremyWorks Multiverse/JeremyWorks Pranks Crates Gallery Promotional Posters Coming soon! Logos Coming soon! Official Artwork Coming soon! Box Arts Coming soon! Rating This game got a E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Themes. Quotes See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Quotes Trivia * The game takes some influence from Kingdom Hearts, WB Kids: Castle Spades, Disney Infinity, Universal Studios Heroes of Legend, Lego Dimensions, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, the Nicktoons Unite! ''series, the ''Skylanders ''series, ''Bayonetta, Super Mario Odyssey, Final Fantasy VI, The Simpsons: Hit and Run, Club Penguin Island, Habbo, Poptropica, Collin the Speedy Boy Online/''World'', Mario Kart series, Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, Diddy Kong Racing, Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Tag Team Racing, Nicktoons Racing, Cartoon Network Racing, Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour, Super Smash Bros. series, Jeremy Fight series, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, Injustice, Puyo Puyo series, The Sims ''series and ''WB Kids All-Stars to the Rescue. ** The fans commonly nickname the game as JeremyWorks Dimensions ''or ''JeremyWorks Infinity. * The game was originally intented to have the same technology as the Skylanders series, Disney Infinity, LEGO Dimensions and Amiibo, using figures, but ended up to be developed as a game which other playable characters can be unlocked through the game. ** According to the production crew, this strategy was made in order to avoid additional expenses but however, the figures are still available as promotional items and official merchandise. * For now, this is one of the few open-world games to have the VR headset technique. * Each playable character have a role: ** Hero: Represent protagonist from JeremyWorks film, TV show or video game. ** Sidekick: Represent deuteragonist from JeremyWorks film, TV show or video game. ** Femenine Power: Represent female hero from JeremyWorks film, TV show or video game. ** Hostile: Represent antagonist, anti-hero or enemy from JeremyWorks film, TV show or video game. ** Video Game: Represent character from JeremySoft. * This is one of the few video games to use both Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker for the animal vocal effects. * The character artworks are made by Tyson Hesse who the creation of the animated cutscenes for the 2017 platform game, Sonic Mania ''in order to appeal the character's design. * An early beta version of the game is released in February 2015. * This is the first ''Jeremy Universal, Cartoon World, Objects, Comedy TV, Pets World, Blob, Emily, Ravil, and Julia, Judy & Lucy, Wacky World, Avery the Warrior, Tinny!, Zarahi!, Wild Racer, Jeremy Adventure, Quinn the Rockstar, and Legend World game to have a T rating by ESRB. ** This game was originally going to take advantage of the M rating, but due to the game not feeling like those, it was changed to a T rating. ** If the rating change never happened, then it would've been the first game to be rated M. * While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters (ex. Jenny) had dialogue through archive recording just like in LEGO Dimensions. * There was total of 168 franchises featured in the game for each platform. * Besides have JeremyWorks franchises, guests franchises from other companies are included. ** As well as characters from Sega, Nickelodeon, Fox, Warner Bros., Hasbro, Disney, TwinSpin Entertainment and DreamWorks. * This is the last game for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo DSi, Jeremy Z60, Jeremy NX, RandomWorks L600, and Greeny Arcade 256, which they are discontinued. * This is only game to be released for all major game consoles. * Sony Pictures Animation's The Emoji Movie ''was originally going to be in this game, but it was rejected due to the highly negative reception it has like ''Norm of the North and Foodfight. * The in-game models for the characters are inspired by ones from the Injustice series and Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. Category:Video Game